Automatic gesture recognition requires a system to obtain information about the motion of an object performing gestures. A video camera captures frames of video, with the object of interest in the field of view of the camera. The direction of motion of the object is inferred based on the frames. In traditional systems, the distance between the object and the camera affects the perceived motion and, therefore, affects the accuracy of gesture recognition.